1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for filling a dispenser that simultaneously meters proportionate increments of dissimilar materials while storing unused portions in the dispenser for later use.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliable and inexpensive dispensers are known which simultaneously meter proportionate increments of dissimilar materials. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,435 and 4,221,341 (Weyn '435 and Weyn '341) describe dispensers for multiple-part dentifrices that are more efficacious if kept apart until they are used. A dispenser available from Calmar Dispensing Systems, Inc., Watchung, N.J., as the "Realex HVD" dispenser has recently been used for dispensing "Aqua-Fresh" striped toothpaste, as shown in HAPPI, p. 74 (June, 1986).
An injection head for filling containers with a single material is shown in "Thiele Speed Nozzle", a brochure of the Thiele Engineering Company, Minneapolis, Minn.